The proposed Minnesota Cancer Pain Project (MCPP) is a multidisciplinary and multi-institutional approach to test educational strategies for improving cancer pain management in Minnesota. The multi-faceted educational interventions (MFEIs) are directed at health car professionals (HCPs), clergy, cancer patients with pain and their families, and the lay public. This two-year demonstration project will address the barriers which account for the inadequate relief of cancer pain throughout the nation. These barriers are inadequate knowledge, mistaken attitudes, and ineffective pain relieving behaviors in cancer patients, their families, the public and HCPs. The MCPP assesses outcome effect using the classic experimental before/after intervention design with control and experimental communities. The communities are four matched pairs of Minnesota cities randomized to intervention or control sites. Measurement of outcomes will be done by formal survey sampling techniques of HCPs, cancer patients, their families and random sampling of the public in the eight Minnesota communities. The overall goal of this demonstration project is to reduce cancer pain. The main hypothesis is that community-based, multi-disciplinary, long-term, and integrated multiple educational strategies will change the knowledge, attitudes and behaviors in cancer patients, their families, the public and HCPs. Following completion of the two-year MCPP, the effective educational interventions will be extended to the four control communities, a statewide educational strategy will be formed, and a prospectively obtained data base will be available about cancer pain prevalence, severity, pain relief, and cancer pain management knowledge, attitudes and behaviors in the studied populations. The Minnesota Cancer Pain Initiative will execute this project in cooperation with multiple institutions throughout Minnesota. The results of the study will be disseminated through a conference held in Minnesota at the end of the project, other national conferences, and in the scientific literature.